


Just Another Girl

by shiyiiing



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyiiing/pseuds/shiyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iKON turns into girls one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Everyone has heard rumours of the strange curse placed on every boy band but no one has actually stepped forward and confirmed it so it was generally regarded as just that — a rumour made up by someone with a highly active imagination. After all, logically and scientifically, it couldn’t be true.  
  
That was what Bobby had always thought when he had first heard of that rumour and he found no reason to believe it. Until one fine morning, Bobby woke up with a jolt and felt emptiness between his legs.  
  
_What?_  Bobby sat up in the darkness and his hand dove into his pants, searching for his missing part but to his growing horror, he found nothing. Shocked, Bobby jerked his hand from his pants but brushed against something unfamiliar on his chest.  
  
_Oh, no. No, no, this cannot be happening._  Bobby thought in increasing panic as he (she?) cupped the two mounds of flesh on his (her?) chest. They were soft, warm and undeniably part of him (her?).  
  
Then, Bobby realized that the back of his (her?) neck was abnormally warm and he (she?) instinctively made a blind grab at the back his (her?) head, only to grip long, thick hair. Bobby tugged at the hair in his (her?) hand and found that it was in fact, growing from the back of his (her?) head. Bobby forced himself (herself?) not to scream before he (she?) jumped out of bed and switched on the bedroom lights.  
  
As light flooded the closed bedroom, Bobby felt all colour disappeared from his (her?) face as he (she?) stared down at the newly developed pair of boobs on him (her?), obvious despite the wife-beater he (she?) was wearing, and the long curtain of hair brushing the sides of his (her?) face.  
  
All of the sudden, there was the sounds of sheets ruffling from Junhwe’s bed as the taller boy turned to face Bobby by the door. Mind still muddled with sleep, Junhwe started to complained, “What the hell, hyung? It’s still too early — Who the  _fuck_ are you?”  
  
Bobby snapped his head at the suddenly awake and confused Junhwe. “Erm...” He (She?) tries to speak but the sound of his (her?) new, higher pitched voice surprised him (her?) and the words died in his (her?) throat.  
  
“How did you get in here?” Junhwe demanded loudly, still confused but also angry at the fact that some random girl had somehow managed to sneak into their dorm and into his bedroom. Then, he caught sight of Bobby’s empty bed and his voice grew even louder, now fuelled by panic and fury.  
  
“Where’s Bobby hyung? What did you do to him?” Junhwe released a series of rapid fire questions at Bobby who is still too shocked to answer any of the questions. “Who are you? Are you a sasaeng? What did you do to Bobby hyung?”  
  
Then, without any warning, Junhwe darted from his bed and shook the bunk bed Bobby and Hanbin shared. Despite Junhwe’s yells, their leader was still dead asleep in his bed and Bobby knew that was because Hanbin had only returned to the dorm at three like he always do after a night of composing. It was a general rule in the dorm that no one but Hanbin himself wakes Hanbin up.  
  
However, in his panic, Junhwe seemed to have forgotten that and was currently still screaming. “Hanbin hyung! Bobby hyung’s gone and there’s a strange girl —  _Mmph_!”  
  
“For fuck’s sake, Junhwe, shut up!” Bobby hissed between her teeth as she clamped a hand against the younger boy’s mouth. “Don’t wake Hanbin up!”  
  
But it was too late and before Bobby knew it, Hanbin was sleepily stretching as he groaned softly, “Okay, Junhwe, what did Bobby hyung do this time?”  
  
For the briefest second, one part of Bobby was offended.  _Why does everyone always think I started it?_  
  
Then, Hanbin’s brain registered the queer scene before him and his eyes widened in shock before he let out the most shrill scream Bobby has ever heard.  
  
Bobby sighed in disappointment as the sounds of the other members waking up reached his (her?) ears.


	2. two

Jinhwan stared at the girl — no,  _Bobby_ — seated in front of him. Everyone was seated on the dinning table and openly gawking at their only female member who was staring back at them with equally confused eyes.  
  
It would have seemed like any average day for them. Like always, Bobby had a snapback jammed on his head and was clad in his usual attire of a wife-beater and basketball shorts except, his eyelashes weren’t supposed to be that long, his lips that plump and red, and his hair that long enough to fall to his chest and his  _chest_ —  
  
Jinhwan swallowed in dawning apprehension. Maybe Bobby wearing a wife-beater now wasn’t a good idea, considering how obvious his breasts were now and how wide the arm holes are. Jinhwan glanced at Hanbin, hoping to relay his thoughts, but their charismatic leader was suddenly too busy staring at Bobby to notice.  
  
In the end, Jinhwan had to slip away quietly to grab a random hoodie from the laundry basket. He was about to toss it at Bobby’s head like he always do, when Bobby turned to him with wide eyes and Jinhwan blinked once.  
  
“Jinhwan hyung?” Bobby called out in a voice that sounded familiar yet foreign to Jinhwan at the same time.  
  
“Cover yourself up.” Jinhwan instructed the younger, passing the hoodie over. Bobby raised her hand to receive it and unintentionally, flashed the sides of her boobs. Jinhwan hastily glanced away, face flushing.  
  
Eventually, Hanbin regained his senses and after a quick, frantic call to the manager, it is decided that nothing can be done about it since it was a curse that every boy band had to endure.  
  
Chanwoo looked like he was regretting his decision to join iKON when he heard that.  
  
“I thought it was just a rumour!” The maknae wailed to himself as Hanbin dialled Hayi’s number because Bobby really needed a bra.  
  
  
  
Later, Hayi arrived at their doorsteps with two bags of clothes and a giggling Suhyun by her side. The two of them took one look at Bobby and bursted out laughing. They wrestled Bobby into his bedroom for clothes fitting despite her insistences that she’s fine in her normal attire.  
  
When the girls finally revealed Bobby, none of the members could stop their jaws from hitting the floor. Bobby was undeniably sexy.  
  
Every part of Bobby that was the least bit masculine had turned feminine. Her long hair tumbled down her back in soft waves while short, choppy bangs frame her face nicely. She’s shorter now but still taller than Jinhwan by an inch and her body’s like every boy’s wet dream. She has a hourglass figure with curves in all the right places and thin, slender limbs; her abs were still there but in the form of the more feminine eleven abs which she shamelessly flaunted in a crop top and short shorts.  
  
By then, after the initial shock, Bobby had adapted quite well to her new body. Bobby’s sexy and she knew it so after dressing herself up in the clothes and using the make up Hayi had generously lent her, she somehow managed to coerce Donghyuk into bringing her out for shopping.  
  
Bobby returned with armfuls of shopping bags and a Cheshire grin on her pretty face with Donghyuk trailing behind her, shaking his head.  
  
“I swear, she gave almost every boy a hard on.” Donghyuk shared with Chanwoo later on their way for dance practice.  
  
  
  
On hindsight, it was probably not a good idea to let Bobby inside the dance studio. She’s once again dressed in short denim shorts and one of her old T-shirts which would have been fine if the sleeve didn’t keep falling off her shoulder every ten seconds. Hanbin couldn’t stop ogling at Bobby in the mirror like the hormonal boy he was.  
  
When Hanbin finally called for a water break, Bobby randomly decided to put on one of Hyuna’s newest single and started dancing, and the studio became really hot and stuffy all of the sudden. Junhwe covered his face with both of his hands as Donghyuk abashedly excused himself to go to the bathroom. Jinhwan sighs at his friend’s antics while Yunhyeong has to cover Chanwoo’s innocent eyes.  
  
At this moment, Chanhyuk entered the studio and nearly fell on his butt when he hastily backtracked away upon seeing Bobby’s high exaggerated and sexualized dance moves. Jinhwan quickly slammed his palm down on the music player, stopping the offending music, as Hanbin and Bobby both rushed to help their senior up.  
  
“Never ever teach Suhyun how to dance like that or I will kill you, girl or not.” Chanhyuk threatened with a growl and the timid Bobby shook his head frantically because a protective older brother is always to be feared.  
  
  
  
During all of this, Bobby realized that Junhwe has been avoiding her for most of the time and the devious part of her decided to have fun with the younger boy. She returned to wearing her old clothes which are far too big on her, resulting in her revealing far too much at inappropriate times, and clamoured onto Junhwe’s lap whenever possible.  
  
Normally, Junhwe would have just snapped at the older boy (girl?) and shoved him (her?) away but now that Bobby’s a girl and batting her ridiculously long eyelashes at him, Junhwe couldn’t find it in him to do so because no boy should ever raise a hand at a girl. Or anyone for that matter.  
  
“Oppa, Junhwe oppa.” Bobby cooed in a sultry voice as she shifted about on Junhwe’s lap. Junhwe clenched his fists by his side. “We have to stop being awkward with each other. Let’s get to know each other better.”  
  
Jinhwan glanced at Junhwe’s pained expression and clenched fists before finally taking pity on the younger boy. Standing up, Jinhwan unceremoniously shoved Bobby onto the sofa before grabbing Junhwe’s hand and settling himself on Junhwe’s lap.  
  
“Go find your own lap to sit on,” Jinhwan admonished, holding Junhwe’s hand protectively, “and quit disturbing Junhwe.”  
  
Bobby opened her pink lips to complain at the manhandling but then caught sight of Junhwe staring at Jinhwan like some lovesick puppy and closed them. Jumping up, Bobby huffed pompously and retorted, “Fine. Hanbin-ah!”  
  
Somewhere in the house, someone slammed the door shut. Bobby didn’t seemed deterred and headed straight for the bedroom. The next morning, Jinhwan found Hanbin asleep with Bobby, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
  
  
When Bobby finally turned back into a boy, Hanbin was relieved for all of five minutes before there was piercing scream from another room.  
  
“Donghyuk turned into a girl!”


	3. three

“Help,” Donghyuk squeaked softly from her bed, whispy bangs falling into her face, as she stared at the six boys surrounding her.  
  
Her blanket was pulled up all the way to her neck and she looked so innocent and pure in that bed of white pillows that Yunhyeong felt like he wanted nothing more than to keep Donghyuk in her bedroom, away from the evils of the world that could taint her beautiful, pure soul.  
  
“Okay, that’s it. I’m quitting iKON.” Chanwoo immediately exclaimed, his voice rising with each word, until Junhwe smacked the back of his head and the maknae fell into sullen silence.  
  
Hanbin was scratching his head in slight confusion before shrugging his shoulders. “Well, we can’t do anything about it.” He turned to Jinhwan who was beside him, asking, “How long did it took for Bobby hyung to change back?”  
  
“A week or so, maybe?” Jinhwan answered, frowning in concern. Considering how he wasn’t the first to change, Donghyuk was acting very weirdly like he didn’t want to take a step out of bed. Then again, it’s not everyday your balls get replaced with a pair of boobs.  
  
“Yah, Bobby hyung. How long did you take?” Hanbin questioned, directing at the most experienced of them all.  
  
Bobby, who had leaped onto Donghyuk’s bed the second he came in, didn’t seemed to have heard the leader’s question. He was too busy tugging at Donghyuk’s hair despite the younger’s whines of pains whenever he pulled too hard.  
  
“Whoa, your hair’s smoother than mine.” Bobby remarked as he fingered Donghyuk’s long locks, a mix of envy and awe was evident in his voice. “This is unfair.”  
  
With slight impatience, Yunhyeong reached over to tap at Bobby’s shoulder sharply. “Bobby, how long did you take to change back?”  
  
It took Bobby a moment to recall but even then, his answer was vague. “I think it was about a week. Eight days, tops.” He added.  
  
Hearing that, Donghyuk let out a loud wail as she pulled her blanket over her head, leaving a lump of white at the spot she was at previously. Hanbin raised a curious eyebrow at Donghyuk’s strange reaction while both Jinhwan and Yunhyeong exchanged a look of incredulity.  
  
At the same time, the two oldest members climbed onto the bed, moving towards the huddled Donghyuk. Tentatively, Yunhyeong placed an arm on Donghyuk’s shoulder while Jinhwan quietly asked, “What’s wrong, Donghyuk?”  
  
There was a groan from the lump.  
  
“If it’s the whole turning into a girl thing, don’t worry too much about it.” Jinhwan continued in a reassuring tone as he patted Donghyuk’s head. “I mean, Bobby changed back eventually and so would you.”  
  
“Hopefully.” Junhwe fake coughed, unable to keep his mouth shut. Jinhwan shot Junhwe a look, just as Hanbin stepped on his foot pointedly.  
  
“I’m not worried about that.” Donghyuk spoke, her voice soft and muffled beneath the blanket.  
  
“Then what are you worried about?” Yunhyeong pressed on, genuinely confused.  
  
At that, Donghyuk pulled the blanket off her head as she straightened up. “I’m worried about  _this_.” She finally answered as she let the blanket fall to her lap.  
  
The six boys stared at Donghyuk’s chest and suddenly, everything became crystal clear. The fact that he was now a she didn’t really matter to Donghyuk — not when there was a larger problem at hand (no pun intended).  
  
“Oh.” Yunhyeong simply stated, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “I see now.”  
  
Hanbin awkwardly coughed once before ordering, “Chanwoo. Run to the stash of female clothes we have and get a... a,” he coughed again, face suddenly red, before forcing the words out, “a bra for Donghyuk.”  
  
Bobby, who had been unusually quiet, blinked once scowling in clear jealousy. He pointed at Donghyuk’s chest, complaining, “This is  _so_  unfair. Why are your boobs bigger than mine?”  
  
Donghyuk released another wail before throwing herself on the bed. Yunhyeong patted his back, in a hopefully reassuring way, while wishing with all his heart that he wouldn’t have such a problem when it was his turn to change.  
  
  
  
  
The thing about Donghyuk as a girl was that she was a stark contrast from Bobby when she was a girl. Where Bobby was all seductive glazes and sexy curves, Donghyuk was big, innocent eyes and rosy cheeks. Where Bobby looked her best in short shorts and crop tops, Donghyuk looked gorgeous and in her element in a white blouse and knee length skirt.  
  
Her face, previously sharp and chiseled, was now round and only sharp at her chin, giving her the sought after V-line. Donghyuk had been blessed with bigger eyes and more defined cheekbones that any super model would kill for.  
  
As a boy, Donghyuk had been lanky but now, she was considered skinny and her limbs were long and slender. Strangely, for some reason, Donghyuk as a girl was taller than Bobby as a girl, having retained most of her height.  
  
Of course, Donghyuk’s hair was one of the most obvious differences. Donghyuk’s once short hair had now grown so much that it reached her chest. And her chest — there was no denying that it was the biggest and most obvious difference. She was considerably bigger than Bobby and on her slender frame, they appeared to be even larger. Whenever Donghyuk wore a shirt, her boobs caused the top to rise up to reveal her eleven abs.  
  
It was soon evident that even Bobby’s old bras couldn’t fit Donghyuk and Hanbin had to send Chanwoo running to the 2NE1’s dorm for bras. The maknae returned with a bagful of bras but another problem cropped up — Donghyuk didn’t know how to wear one.  
  
Hence, the task fell onto Bobby’s shoulders since Donghyuk was too embarrassed to ask Hayi or Suhyun for help. From the sofa, Yunhyeong watched with mild concern as Bobby all but dragged Donghyuk inside the bedroom.  
  
After a few moments, Donghyuk emerged from the bedroom, looking wrecked and exhausted, and collapsed on the empty spot beside Yunhyeong. She leaned onto Yunhyeong’s side, hand sneaking over to entwine hers with his.  
  
“Hyung, having boobs is so stupid.” Donghyuk complained, blowing her bangs out of her face while pulling her shirt down where it had rode up.  
  
“It is.” Yunhyeong absentmindedly agreed, tearing his eyes from Donghyuk’s bosom. “So stupid.”  
  
  
  
For dance practice, Donghyuk probably remembered the discomfort everyone felt when Bobby came dressed in skimpy clothing so he took extra care to dress conservatively in a T-shirt and shorts. That was fine and all except Donghyuk kept forgetting that she was no longer a boy but was a girl now.  
  
So, after a particularly rigorous and exhaustive practice, Donghyuk forgot herself and started to pull off her shirt. It took the others a while to notice and just as the end of Donghyuk’s T-shirt skimmed passed her ribcage, there was a shoe hurling at her from Junhwe’s direction.  
  
“Hey!” Donghyuk yelped as the shoe slammed into her stomach and her shirt fell back down, covering taut stomach again. Donghyuk’s face was red with embarrassment at her slip up but she played it off as annoyance at Junhwe’s throw.  
  
Picking up the shoe, Donghyuk stormed towards Junhwe before hitting him on the back with his own shoe while shrieking “that hurt!”. Again, Junhwe couldn’t stop anything but endure her beatings.  
  
“You shouldn’t have throw your shoe at Donghyuk,” Jinhwan chastised Junhwe softly afterwards but then added, “but good job.”  
  
Junhwe only scowled as he rubbed his back in annoyance.  
  
Later, Donghyuk soon discovered how incredibly flexible she was. She could do splits, scorpions and basically a lot more cool tricks and acrobatic moves than she could back when she was a boy and Donghyuk was ridiculously happy.  
  
Her new found flexibility soon replaced her melancholy about her large chest and earlier embarrassment, and Donghyuk was back to her optimistic self. After Hanbin called for a water break, it wasn't long before Donghyuk was up and about again, tumbling, twisting and tricking as she tried out more and more tricks, each other more daring and dangerous than the last.  
  
“Look at me, Jinhwan hyung!” Donghyuk squealed excitedly before pulling her leg over her head behind her, arms reaching back to grab her ankle to form a perfect scorpion. Her body was arched back, revealing a thin strip of toned stomach, and Junhwe became flustered, coughing loudly, when he accidentally laid eyes on it.  
  
Seated beside Junhwe, Jinhwan flashed the girl a thumbs up, just as Suhyun appeared through the door, with a brilliant smile and a mysterious bag in her hands.  
  
“Donghyuk oppa!” Suhyun cried out before stopping short and corrected herself. She smiled wickedly as she carefully articulated, “Donghyuk unnie.”"  
  
Unfortunately for Suhyun, Donghyuk didn't seemed to be fazed by the change in honorific. Instead, she beamed back at Suhyun. “Suhyun-ah!”  
  
Then, Donghyuk released her leg and did a cartwheel towards the younger girl, straightening up to meet Suhyun face to face. Now as a girl, Donghyuk was only one or two inches taller Suhyun.  
  
There was undisguised admiration and envy on Suhyun's face as she whined playfully, “Why can't I do that? And I'm a real girl!”  
  
“It's okay, not everyone's as perfect as me.” Donghyuk snickered, patting Suhyun's head patronizingly.  
  
In return, Suhyun shot the older girl a scowl before shoving the bag she was carrying into Donghyuk's arms. “Try them on, unnie.” Her wicked smile made a reappearance as she slyly added, “I bet you'll be perfect in them.”  
  
The change in Suhyun's voice alerted the rest of the iKON boys and Yunhyeong crept forward to have a better look as Donghyuk fished out a pair of ridiculously high heels. Donghyuk's jaw dropped but Yunhyeong couldn't tell if it was from amazement or horror.  
  
In front of her, Suhyun grinned evilly. “Go on, try them. I dare you to dance in them.”  
  
“Challenge accepted.” Donghyuk smirked, one hand already tugging her Converse off.  
  
It was soon obvious that while Donghyuk had gained the flexibility of a girl, she apparently didn't possess the fairer sex's freaky, unnatural balance. The first time she tried to stand in the heels, Donghyuk almost fell on her face and broke her nose had Yunhyeong not grabbed her arm in time.  
  
“Maybe you shouldn't try again.” Hanbin suggested from the floor, eyebrows slightly furrowed in worry, with Chanwoo lying lazily across his lap. “We really don't need an injured member, girl or not.”  
  
Yunhyeong agreed with his leader wholeheartedly but that didn't stopped him from helping Donghyuk to her feet again. Especially after Donghyuk gave him her best imitation of puppy eyes and Yunhyeong’s resolve all but crumbled into dust. Once he was sure that Donghyuk could maintained her balance, Yunhyeong released his grip on her arms and this time, Donghyuk didn’t fall.  
  
“There!” Donghyuk triumphantly exclaimed to Suhyun but she wasn't impressed at all.  
  
“You're supposed to dance in them, not just stand. Who can't stand in heels?” Suhyun primly asked and from beside Hanbin, Bobby coughed loudly and pointedly because when Hayi passed him heels, he didn't even last a second.  
  
Huffing in annoyance, Donghyuk took a step away from Yunhyeong and tried to dance their newest choreography learnt. It was an admirable and brave feat, and it would have been very impressive, but Donghyuk had barely started before she was slipping on the wooden floor and then she was falling.  
  
The next few seconds were a blur of motion and it wasn't clear how it happened, but Yunhyeong somehow managed to catch the falling Donghyuk, enveloping her in his arms, before the two of them crashed to the floor in a heap of limbs.  
  
Jinhwan jumped to his feet almost immediately, eyes full of concern, and Chanwoo right behind him. “Are you guys alright?” The maknae asked as he bent over to stare at them.  
  
“I’m fine.” Yunhyeong grunted out under the weight of Donghyuk. Girl or not, muscle mass was not a joke.  
  
“Me too.” Donghyuk piped up, seemingly unaffected by how close she was to breaking her leg again. She didn’t make any move to get off Yunhyeong.  
  
Suhyun peeked over, a mixture of amusement and concern in her eyes. “Unnie, I think you should really not wear heels ever again.”  
  
Beneath Donghyuk, Yunhyeong found himself agreeing. “Please don’t.”  
  
  
  
Like what Bobby had said, Donghyuk changed back into a girl after eight days. Except, her transformation took place during a late night shower after practice had overran. Donghyuk went inside the bathroom with boobs and emerged with his towel wrapped around his hips. Tiredly, Junhwe barely gave him a second glance when he slipped into the bathroom.  
  
“You know, I kind of miss being flexible.” Donghyuk admitted later as he snuggled beside Yunhyeong in the older’s bed.  
  
Yunhyeong squeezed Donghyuk’s hand consolingly. “You’re still great the way you are now.”  
  
Hearing that, Donghyuk grinned at Yunhyeong when there was a sudden yell from the living room.  
  
“Put on some clothes, Junhwe!”


	4. four

“I’m not leaving the dorm and no one can make me.” Junhwe scowled stubbornly, pulling the blanket around her tightly. After emerging from the bathroom with a set of female boobs (and scaring the shit out of Chanwoo who had the misfortune of seeing him), Jinhwan had immediately ran and grabbed a blanket to drape around the shoulders of the younger boy (girl?).  
  
Junhwe was clearly not pleased by this new development of his body and even after Donghyuk had passed him some female clothing, Junhwe was still stubbornly clinging onto the blanket. Of course, it was perfectly understandable since Junhwe did underwent a very disturbing change and no one can fault him. Except, Junhwe was refusing to leave the dorm, which was a very worrying thing since their debut was only a matter of weeks from now.  
  
Hanbin tried not to frown but it was really difficult. He briefly wondered if Hanbyul was going to be like this when she was older. As calmly as he could, Hanbin began slowly, “Junhwe, you can’t just  _not_  leave the dorm. You have dance practice that you can’t afford to miss and —”  
  
“I can catch up with the others. You know how fast I learn the choreography, hyung.” Junhwe broke in, his voice more high pitched than usual and nearly everyone cringed at the sound of “hyung” coming from a female’s voice. It didn’t matter as much when Bobby and Donghyuk said it but it was suddenly extra weird when Junhwe did it.  
  
“But you can’t — You can’t just —” Hanbin sputtered eloquently, clearly at a loss for words. His years of training did not prepare him for this. Hanbin was trained to lead a group of boys, not a group of boys who randomly switch to the other gender and bring about a whole new set of problems.  
  
Not to mention, it wasn’t as difficult and trying when Bobby and Donghyuk were girls. They had turned into girls when they didn’t have much to do with the exception of the occasional appearance, which they could easily skip, but Junhwe had changed in the midst of preparation for their impending debut. With their nearing debut, the boys were busier than ever and they really couldn’t afford to have one member missing.  
  
That also meant that the chances of fans noticing that Junhwe was a girl were much much higher but what could Hanbin do? Junhwe can’t miss out on dance practice, no matter how much he insists he can catch up when he’s a boy again. They will just have to take the risk and hope that the fans wouldn’t notice a girl in their midst.  
  
“Well, you can’t make me leave the dorm.” Junhwe insisted, not budging on the matter at all. He was seated beside Jinhwan, the only person allowed to even be in his near vicinity, and Hanbin gave the older boy a pleading look.  
  
_Help me_ , Hanbin mouthed towards Jinhwan, feeling very desperate by then. Bobby wasn’t helping much, with his grins and laughter, and either Yunhyeong or Donghyuk seemed like they were about to help his cause while Chanwoo looked like he wanted nothing more but to quit iKON.  
  
Jinhwan sighed and then turned to Junhwe, reasonably stating, “Hanbin’s right, you can’t stay in the dorm all the time. Our fans will wonder where you have been.” Junhwe opened his mouth to speak but Jinhwan overtalked him, “But that also means that we can’t let the fans see you in this state.”  
  
“Jinhwan hyung’s right.” Chanwoo spoke up from his seat on the far end of the sofa, his face still a flushed pink from his earlier encounter with Junhwe. He refused to meet anyone’s eyes as he talked. “If the fans see that we have a girl with us, they’re going to freak. Especially, if they see her leaving the dorm with us.”  
  
“All the more, I should stay in the dorm.” Junhwe concluded, as stubborn as a bull. A smile was starting to appear on his face as he tried to finish the meeting. “Brilliant plan, let’s go with it —”  
  
“No, you’re not.” Jinhwan cut in swiftly, nipping the idea in the bud. He raised his hand as if to hit Junhwe but then dropped it limply, upon recalling that his namdongsaeng was now a  _yeo_ dongsaeng. “Our debut’s just around the corner and you  _have_ to go for dance practice. There’s no way out of it.”  
  
Junhwe made a face, which actually looked even weirder now that he had female features, retorting, “And if the fans catch me with you guys?”  
  
“They won’t.” Bobby grinned, deftly slinking to Junhwe’s side. Junhwe unsubtly moved away from the older boy, a wary expression on his face. “We’ll just dress you up in oversized clothing, hoodies and masks — they’ll won’t be able to tell the difference!”  
  
  
  
Another problem soon cropped up because while Junhwe was as tall as Donghyuk — in fact, Junhwe was taller than the other girl by a good five centimeters — she wasn’t as voluptuous so a lot of the clothes and bras that fitted Donghyuk like a glove, didn’t fit Junhwe as well.  
  
While Donghyuk was skinny with sharp angles, albeit her rack, Junhwe was tall and slim with model like proportions. She has long, shapely legs that seemed to go on for miles and a slender waist. Her chest was not as buxom as Donghyuk’s or Bobby’s but it didn’t matter since it looked just right on her.  
  
Junhwe’s once defined face and jaw were less sharp than before, having melted into soft curves. Her eyes were now smaller and narrower but possessed the same attractive aura, and her lips were plumper and looked more kissable. Her long, blond hair fell in luxurious waves down her back, reaching until her waist and her fringe was pushed to the right. Put all these together and Junhwe looked absolutely stunning. In short, Junhwe as a girl was as gorgeous and attractive as she was as a boy.  
  
“I can’t fit into that.” Junhwe simply stated, staring at the flimsy, short skater dress Bobby was holding in his hands. Even just by looking at it, Junhwe could already tell that the dress was way too short for her.  
  
“What do you mean?” Bobby exclaimed, looking at the dress. It had been one of his favourite clothing when he was a girl. “It fitted me perfectly.”  
  
“Well, if you didn’t realize, I’m a lot taller than you were.” Junhwe pointed out sarcastically, crossing her arms and planting herself on the bed. She glared at the dress murderously. “That  _thing_ is not even going to cover my butt.”  
  
“Nothing’s going to cover your  _anything_ if you don’t choose something to wear.” Donghyuk interrupted, having stayed quiet since the beginning. After the meeting had ended, both Bobby and he had dragged Junhwe into Donghyuk’s bedroom where all of their female clothes were. Since they were the only two members that had been the fairer sex, Junhwe only allowed them entry and barred the others from entering the bedroom.  
  
“I can always just wear what I’m wearing now. I don’t mind.” Junhwe remarked, arms still crossed. Both Bobby and Donghyuk exchanged a glance at the younger boy’s words. Earlier, Donghyuk only had time to grab a dress so that was pretty much the only thing Junhwe had on her body, the hem ending at mid thigh, and it seemed like Junhwe had conveniently forgotten about having to wear a bra.  
  
Donghyuk cleared his throat before launching into a set of questions. “It’s not a matter of whether you mind or not. You can’t just wear a dress. You need a bra and panties and —  _oh no_. Do you even fit into any of our bras?”  
  
With that, Donghyuk dived into the bag of bras they had kept as Junhwe’s face turned red at the thought of having to wear one.  
  
“We can always find out now.” Bobby piped out, looking extremely excited for some reason. He tossed his dress aside, and grabbed a measuring tape and brandished it like a weapon. “Okay, I think I still remembered how to do this.”  
  
“That totally does not sound reassuring.” Junhwe deadpanned as Bobby advanced on her.  
  
It was soon evident that Junhwe did not fit into any of Bobby or Donghyuk’s bras for she was smaller in the boobs area than they were. In the end, Hanbin had to send a disgruntled and grumbling Chanwoo to Suhyun’s dorm to borrow a few.  
  
“I swear, this is the last time I’m getting bras for you guys.” Chanwoo whined unhappily as he passed the bag of bras into the bedroom, his face still beetle red. He wasn’t sure which was worse, asking Bom noona who looked like she had expected it or Suhyun who had laughed her head off.  
  
“Shut up, brat.” Junhwe hissed from behind the door, the bag of bras in her hands. “You’ll get your turn.”  
  
That effectively shut the maknae up, and Chanwoo spent the rest of the day sulking and muttering about needing to talk with the boss.  
  
It was well past two am in the morning before Junhwe finally emerged from the bedroom, dressed in a simple attire of a T-shirt and shorts. Even in those plain clothes, Junhwe still looked like a model on a runway and Jinhwan couldn’t find it in himself to look away.  
  
“Wearing a bra is stupid, hyung.” Junhwe complained later as she slipped into bed with Jinhwan. She pinched at the front of her T-shirt with long fingers and Jinhwan swallowed. It was a normal occurrence for Jinhwan to share a bed with Junhwe but now that she was a girl, everything changes.  
  
“Just endure it.” Jinhwan advised as calmly as he could with Junhwe in such close proximity. He reached for Junhwe’s hand to comfort her, as he had always done, but then thought against it.  
  
To his surprise, Junhwe grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his. The blond haired girl turned to face Jinhwan, her eyes wide and big and full of undisguised worry. “Hyung, I won’t stay a girl forever, would I?”  
  
It suddenly stuck Jinhwan how frightening everything must be to Junhwe and he squeezed Junhwe’s hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry. Everything will be back to normal soon.”  
  
“Both Bobby and Donghyuk took about a week to turn back. I’m stuck being a girl for a week.” Junhwe complained, back to normal now that her worries were unneeded. She pulled up her T-shirt and peeked under it, completely oblivious to Jinhwan’s reddening face. “And I have to wear bras!”  
  
“If it helps, I think you’re a very attractive girl.” Jinhwan coughed quietly but then allowed himself an amused smile when he noticed Junhwe’s blushing cheeks in the dark.  
  
  
  
In the end, the boys somehow managed to smuggle Junhwe into the dance studio without anyone noticed the change in gender in a member. Once in the safety of the dance studio, Junhwe immediately began to strip herself out of the hoodie and mask but kept the snapback on.  
  
“It’s so hot outside and I’m dressed all in black.” Junhwe growled, as she hurried towards the air conditioner remote. Pressing the down button, Junhwe hissed fiercely. “Who’s the idiot that suggested this plan?”  
  
Yunhyeong shared a questioning look with Jinhwan who merely shrugged his shoulders. Instead of answering Junhwe, Hanbin clapped his hands and started the dance practice. While Junhwe was an amazing dancer as a boy, as a girl, some of the dance moves suddenly became highly inappropriate and it wasn’t long before Hanbin had to call for a break.  
  
Sweating and breathless, Junhwe excused himself to go to the toilet and just a minute later, there was a piercing, shrill scream coming from that direction. In a heartbeat, the remaining six members bolted to the female toilet.  
  
“What’s wrong, Junhwe?” Hanbin demanded in concern, banging on the outside door since no one dared to enter. Instead, they settled for crowding outside it.  
  
“I’m dying, hyung!” Junhwe yelled back, her voice dangerously shaky. “I’m dying, I’m dying.”  
  
_Dying?_  
  
“Someone go get one of the girls.” Jinhwan commanded and Bobby was off in a flash. Then, he turned back to the door and asked, “Junhwe, what’s wrong? How are you dying?”  
  
“Wow, real tactful, hyung.” Chanwoo muttered under his breath.  
  
There was another scream and Junhwe cried out, “There’s blood everywhere and my stomach hurt so bad! There’s so much blood and I’m dying, hyung. _Dying_!”  
  
_Blood?_  
  
By then, Bobby was back with Suhyun who shoved past the boys and entered the toilet. Jinhwan stepped back and leaned against the wall as he pondered over Junhwe’s words. Then, everything clicked and he found himself red in the face.  
  
Just as he had arrived at the conclusion, Suhyun let out a roar of laughter from inside which surprised the others. Minutes later, both Junhwe and Suhyun reappeared, the taller girl flushing with embarrassment and the other with a grin stretching from ear to ear.  
  
“You’re not dead!” Bobby exclaimed.  
  
“What happened?” Donghyuk immediately asked, concern evident in his face. “Where were you bleeding from?”  
  
Turning redder, Junhwe only shook her head and it fell on Suhyun’s shoulders to break the news. Gleefully, Suhyun announced loudly, “Her period just started!”  
  
For one moment, no one but Junhwe and Jinhwan understood the younger girl’s words. They merely stared at Suhyun blankly with identical expressions of confusion on their faces.  
  
“Honestly, don’t you guys have sexual education?” Suhyun huffed, clearly upset by the lack of response. “Junhwe unnie just started her menstruation cycle.”  
  
“Oh.” The boys voiced out simultaneously and suddenly, the floor was a lot more interesting than Junhwe.  
  
Suhyun grinned, pleased by the response. “So yeah. I’ll pass Junhwe unnie some pads and for your own safety, it’s best that you guys don’t do anything stupid. I suggest that you guys give Junhwe unnie everything that she wants, especially chocolate, and basically become her slaves until her period’s over.”  
  
“Become my slaves? I like the sound of that,” Junhwe remarked, her face returning to her normal shade.  
  
Hanbin removed his snapback and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly baffled by the new development. “We’ll bear that in mind, Suhyun. Does that mean that Junhwe can’t go for dance practice?”  
  
“Of course not —” Junhwe pinched Suhyun’s side and the younger girl changed course swiftly, “— of course, she can’t!” She rubbed her side and glared at Junhwe, her words now filled with venom. “What kind of monsters are you, making a girl dance when she’s on her period?”  
  
None the wiser, Hanbin immediately allowed a gleeful Junhwe to return home and that’s when things changed for the worse.  
  
“Donghyuk hyung, I want chocolate.” Junhwe informed the elder as she plunked herself beside him on the sofa. It was a day since Junhwe’s period started and for the most part, everything was fine.  
  
Donghyuk was clearly confused. “Erm... Okay. You’re telling me because...?” He let his question fade off.  
  
“Because we ran out of chocolate and I want to eat it now.” Junhwe pouted and whoa, when did she learn to do that? She tugged at Donghyuk’s sleeve pleadingly, eyes impossibly wide. “Please, go down and buy them for me? Please, hyung, please.”  
  
“Erm...” Donghyuk caught sight of Chanwoo in the background and was about to shift the responsibility when the maknae dashed out of the living room. Donghyuk turned back to Junhwe who was still pouting and finally sighed in defeat, “Fine.”  
  
“Yes! And I changed my mind, I want chocolate ice cream. You know, the ones they sell in tubs. I want a large tub.” Junhwe rattled off her request and Donghyuk merely sighed again.  
  
Moments later, Donghyuk returned with a tub of ice cream. The store had ran out of chocolate ice cream so Donghyuk ultimately settled for chocolate chip. Surely, Junhwe wouldn’t mind?  
  
Apparently not.  
  
“Whoa!” Donghyuk dodged the sofa cushion narrowly. “Junhwe!”  
  
“I wanted chocolate ice cream! Not chocolate chip ice cream!” Junhwe screamed back, snatching another cushion. “How dare you give me chocolate chip?”  
  
“Once they enter your mouth, it’s all the same, isn’t it?” Donghyuk tried to appeal to Junhwe’s reason.  
  
“It’s not fucking the same!”  
  
That night, Donghyuk searched high and low for a large tub of chocolate ice cream and by the time he returned, Junhwe was already fast asleep.  
  
“Hyung, this is  _so_ unfair.” Donghyuk whined later in Yunhyeong’s bed. Yunhyeong only patted his back.  
  
  
  
On another day, Junhwe somehow managed to persuade Jinhwan to watch a bunch of films with her. It was their free day so the rest of the members were out, leaving the two alone at home. Jinhwan soon realized that watching Big Hero 6 was a huge mistake.  
  
“Oh my gosh, hyung!” Junhwe wailed, burying her face into Jinhwan’s chest. “Why did the brother have to die?”  
  
Then, when Baymax chose to sacrifice himself, Junhwe let out another heart wrenching scream. “No, no, no! Baymax, no, no! Nooooo!”  
  
Jinhwan tried to resist the urge to cover his ears.  
  
  
“Junhwe!” Hayi cried out as Junhwe dragged her feet into the dance studio. It has been a week since she has changed and while her period had ended, Junhwe was still a “she”.  
  
“What,” Junhwe bluntly stated. She was still upset the lack of change.  
  
Hayi shoved a bag into Junhwe’s arms and then all but pulled her towards the exit. “Your legs are to die for! I’m so jealous but we have to do something about it...” Her voice became inaudible as Hayi pushed Juhwe into the corridor.  
  
“Girls are so weird.” Chanwoo declared.  
  
Minutes later, Junhwe reappeared from the corridor and Chanwoo’s jaw dropped. Her now shaved and free of hair, courtesy of Hayi, long legs were enhanced by a pair of jet black stilettos, boosting her height and her attractiveness.  
  
“I feel like I’m back to my old height.” Junhwe commented, considerably more happy than earlier. She took a step and nearly lost her balance. “Except without the constant risk of breaking my neck.”  
  
Jinhwan entered the dance studio and took a double take. To his chagrin, he had to tilt his head even higher now to be able to meet Junhwe’s eyes. “You’re really tall.”  
  
“Isn’t she beautiful? Look at her legs,” Hayi gushed before a murderous glint appeared in her eyes. “I would kill to get them.” Then her face brightened up and she grabbed hold of Junhwe’s hand, “come on, let’s go find the WINNER oppas.”  
  
“Junhwe, is that you?” Seunghoon demanded in shock, jumping to his feet upon seeing Junhwe. “You look stunning!” The other boys murmured their agreement.  
  
“And ridiculously tall.” Jinwoo remarked with a hint of jealousy, circling around Junhwe. In her stilettos, Junhwe was actually taller than Jinwoo.  
  
“Thank you, hyungs.” Junhwe flushed, not used to the compliments. She bowed in gratitude shakily and nearly fell again, being not used to heels. Instinctively, Jinhwan grabbed hold of her arm to steady her. Straightening up, Junhwe blew her fringe away from her eyes as she considered. “Maybe, I shouldn’t wear heels.”  
  
“Please don’t.” Both Jinhwan and Jinwoo pleaded at the same time.  
  
  
  
The next day, Junhwe woke up to find her boobs missing and he let out a victory cry. “YES!”  
  
Beside him, Jinhwan groaned at the disturbance and tried to roll over to his stomach. Instead, he found himself feeling hugely uncomfortable, and when he rolled back to his back and glanced down, he found a set of boobs.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Junhwe fell off the bed in shock.


	5. five

“Is it just me or is Jinhwan hyung smaller than usual?” Chanwoo asked sleepily as he walked into the living room. He was the last of the seven to wake up and clearly, he was still unaware of the gender change Jinhwan had underwent.  
  
In response, Jinhwan tossed a sofa cushion at the maknae who didn’t react fast enough and got a faceful of cushion. Confused as hell, Chanwoo stared at Jinhwan for a few seconds before realization set in.  
  
“You’re a noona now?” Chanwoo exclaimed in shock before instinctively looking down at himself. “I’m not next, right? I like being a boy.”  
  
This time, Hanbin threw a cushion in Chanwoo. Jinhwan glanced at his leader who was looking really exhausted, like Jinhwan’s transformation has entirely sapped him of his energy. Well, to be fair, no one told him that he would have to deal with his members turning into the opposite gender.  
  
_And he’s probably worried about his own transformation. Who else is left now?_  Jinhwan thoughtfully wondered to himself, scanning his vicinity briefly. _Hanbin, Yunhyeong and Chanwoo are left._  
  
“I’m not even sure why any of us are still surprised by now.” Yunhyeong remarked, drawing everyone’s attention back to the main subject. He was seated beside the suddenly much smaller Jinhwan who was still lost in thoughts.  
  
“Yunhyeong hyung’s right,” Donghyuk piped up helpfully from his seat on the floor, beside Yunhyeong’s legs. “I mean, how many of us has changed already? Three? Four?”  
  
“Three.” Junhwe automatically replied before correcting himself with a quick, apologetic glance at Jinhwan. “Well, four now.”  
  
“And more importantly,” Donghyuk purposefully spoke without missing a beat, “Jinhwan hyung isn't even freaking out.” He pointed out quite pointedly and in one simultaneous movement, everyone turned their heads to stare at Jinhwan who was finally paying attention again.  
  
Calmly, Jinhwan affirmed, “I’m not.”  
  
No one pried any further.  
  
  
  
The thing about Jinhwan was that he was already quite short as a guy but now that he was a girl, (s)he was almost a midget. Previously, the top of Jinhwan’s head was in line with the top of Junhwe’s lips but as a girl, she was a head shorter and wasn’t even reaching the younger boy’s shoulders.  
  
However, even though she was a lot shorter than she was before, Jinhwan didn’t seemed to mind her shortness one bit at all. Sure, as a boy, Jinhwan never really mind his short height, having long accepted it but now that he was a girl and short, Jinhwan seemed ecstatic. Everything has changed; instead of being called a shortie or midget, Jinhwan is now described as pixie-sized, petite and elfin which were all much easier on the ears.  
  
At the same time, whatever she lacked in height, Jinhwan made it up in her figure. She was petite but she was also extremely voluptuous, with all the right curves in all the right places. After Junhwe’s slim, model-like stature, Jinhwan’s shapely figure and S line were a nice contrast and fitted her short frame.  
  
Yet despite her sensual figure, Jinhwan was ridiculously cute and adorable. Unlike the other boys’ long manes of hair, Jinhwan’s blond hair only grew until it reaches her shoulders and her fringe was still always pushed to her right. Her hair was also slightly curly and layered, bouncing on her shoulders whenever she walks, giving her a bubbly, cheerful aura.  
  
Never one to cry over spilt milk and things out of her control, Jinhwan soon accepted her current fate and dived into the pile of female clothes they have accumulated over the weeks rather excitedly. For most of the morning, Jinhwan locked herself in the bedroom with armfuls of clothes which she experimented with. No one was allowed in, not even the members who had already changed, since Jinhwan preferred trying everything herself and refused any of their attempts to help her.  
  
Everyone politely pretended that they didn’t hear Jinhwan swearing as she tried wearing a bra.  
  
“Aww, isn’t noona adorable?” Donghyuk teased the second Jinhwan emerged from the bedroom, now dressed in female clothing. Along with Junhwe and Yunhyeong, Donghyuk was sprawled lazily on the sofa while Bobby and Hanbin were in their bedroom, doing who knows what.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Jinhwan smiled, taking the younger’s remark in stride and not getting annoyed. Not surprisingly, the oldest was clad in a cute, frilly blouse and a knee length skirt with stockings to boot. For the final touch, Jinhwan donned a headband that kept her hair away from her face.  
  
Still smiling, Jinhwan pranced up towards Junhwe whose jaw had dropped, in a rather comical manner. His eyes were wide as if he had never seen a girl before — or more likely, he has never seen his hyung (noona) dressed up like that. Seeing Jinhwan approaching him, Junhwe hastily recovered his composure and straightened up.  
  
“Jinhwan hyung —  _noona_ ,” Junhwe hastily rectified his mistake as Jinhwan came to a stop in front of him. She did a quick twirl in front of him, her skirt flying up slightly (Junhwe almost had a heart attack when he saw a flash of pink satin), before leaning forward and resting her hands on Junhwe’s lap.  
  
Cutely, Jinhwan tilted her head as she asked, “so, how do I look, Junhwe?”  
  
Junhwe awkwardly coughed behind his hand, diverting his gaze from Jinhwan’s eyes (was it just him or did her eyes grew bigger when she became a girl?). “Very nice.”  
  
_Really_. Jinhwan thought to herself and for the first time in her life, she understood why girls were so easily upset by their boyfriends.  _Nice? That’s so generic._  
  
“That’s it? I look nice only?” Jinhwan pressed on pointedly, her hands grabbing Junhwe’s face and making him look at her. A small part of her was surprised by her aggressive action but Jinhwan brushed it off without much thought.  _I’m only a girl for a short time. I might as well just loosen up a bit._  
  
Now forcibly staring at Jinhwan, Junhwe found himself getting lost in her brown orbs and his resolve crumbling. “You look beautiful, gorgeous, ethereal.” He unconsciously answered and Jinhwan turned pink at the compliments.  
  
Donghyuk scowled playfully at Yunhyeong as he complained, “you never said I looked ethereal when I was a girl.”  
  
“That’s because, you’re always looking ethereal, girl or not.” Yunhyeong quickly mollified the younger as he tried not to cringe at Jinhwan and Junhwe. Really, the nerve of them. Couldn’t they keep the PDA down?  
  
“I know you’re lying but that’s still sweet of you,” Donghyuk grinned, satisfied by the older’s answer, before getting to his feet. He cast Jinhwan and Junhwe a disdainful look before ordering. “Come on, let’s get out of the lovebirds’ way.”  
  
Yunhyeong took another look at the two other boys, both still staring at each other’s eyes with no signs of stopping soon, and followed Donghyuk out of the living room without any hesitation.  
  
  
  
Sometime in the afternoon, Hayi came by with her arms full of bags of shoes and looking like she had a mission. Without saying a word, Hayi pulled Jinhwan to the sofa and plunked the older girl down unceremoniously.  
  
“As a fellow short girl, I’m here to lend a helping hand,” Hayi immediately began as she started digging out shoebox after shoebox from the bags. She brandished a pair of absurdly tall stilettos at a stunned Jinhwan’s face. “Here, try these on.”  
  
“This?” Jinhwan squeaked, her voice going higher.  
  
“Yes, this,” Hayi solemnly affirmed as she shoved the pair of high heels into Jinhwan’s arms.  
  
Jinhwan picked up one of the high heels by the strap and eyed it warily. “You have to be kidding me. How am I supposed to walk in these?”  
  
“Just try,” Hayi urged before a familiar dangerous glint appeared in her eyes as she muttered almost inaudibly under her breath. “Suhyun failed with Donghyuk and I failed with Junhwe. I shall  _not_ fail again. By hook or crook, Jinhwan unnie  _will_ walk in heels.”  
  
Jinhwan stared at Hayi. Should she make a run for it?  
  
“Go on!” Hayi prompted impatiently and Jinhwan frantically obeyed. After three members changing into girls and his past experience with girls, Jinhwan knew that it was always better to just listen to them.  
  
After slipping her feet into the intimidating high heels, Jinhwan stood up unsteadily. In a heartbeat, Junhwe was by her side, hovering protectively. Subconsciously, Jinhwan realized that the top of her head was probably in line with Junhwe’s shoulder and was pleased.  
  
“Okay, now what?” Jinhwan turned to Hayi for instructions.  
  
Hayi got to her feet and put her hands on her hips as she commanded. “Good, very good. Now you walk.”  
  
Hesitantly, Jinhwan took an uncertain step forward and then another and then she fell flat on her face.  
  
“Jinhwan noona!” Junhwe squawked in horror, his reflexes not quick enough to stop the older from falling. He dropped to his knees and helped Jinhwan into a sitting position, apologizing profusely, “sorry, sorry, sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Jinhwan reassured the younger boy even as she rubbed her chin bitterly. She turned to look at Hayi, “can I take them off now?”  
  
Hayi stared at Jinhwan, a merciless look in her eyes.. “Not until you can walk in them perfectly.”  
  
Jinhwan tried to run, really he did.  
  
To no one’s surprise, the next day when Hayi led Jinhwan out of the bedroom, the older girl was wearing the same pair of ridiculously tall high heels. What was more surprising was that Jinhwan wasn’t tripping and breaking her neck but rather, sauntering in them like it was a pair of flats.  
  
“Hey, Junhwe.” Jinhwan called out and promptly did a spin. “How do I look?”  
  
Junhwe had to physically tear his eyes from Jinwan’s suddenly impossibly long legs to answer. “Amazing. Irresistible. Divine.” He breathed out in pleasant surprise.  
  
Jinhwan flushed prettily at Junhwe’s sincere compliments and in the background, Bobby frowned at Hanbin. “You have never called me divine when I was a girl.”  
  
Hanbin sighed.  
  
  
  
“Jinhwan, is that you?” Jinwoo asked in surprise the next day. Both groups just so happened to have an off day and Bobby had the most brilliant idea to invite WINNER to their dorm.  
  
“Jinwoo oppa,” Jinhwan greeted with a shy smile and it wasn’t long before the WINNER members surrounded the girl in interest. Even afterwards, Seunghoon kept hovering around Jinhwan and telling her lame pickup lines.  
  
“Somebody call the cops,” Seunghoon declared, all of the sudden. He had somehow cornered Jinhwan against the kitchen wall.  
  
“Why?” Jinhwan stared curiously at the elder, leaning against the wall. She was both amused and intrigued by Seunghoon’s antics.  
  
“Because it’s got to be illegal to look that good!” Seunghoon finished with a wide grin and Jinhwan couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
A distance away, Junhwe glared daggers at the oblivious Seunghoon. “I’m going to kill him. Don’t call the police.” He ordered Chanwoo who was literally gripping onto his arm, holding him back from disrupting Jinhwan and Seunghoon.  
  
Chanwoo sighed.  
  
  
  
“What happened?” Hanbin demanded in concern as Jinhwan led an upset Junhwe through the dorm door. The younger boy had a visible bruise on his cheek that wasn’t there when he and Jinhwan had left the dorm in the morning.  
  
Removing her heels, Jinhwan jerked a thumb at Junhwe and explained. “He punched someone in the face and received a punch back.”  
  
Confused, Hanbin put down his phone and reprimanded the sullen younger boy. “You can’t just punch someone, Junhwe.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t punch him for no reason.” Junhwe retorted pointedly and Hanbin cocked a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
“What’s the reason then?” Hanbin inquired, curious despite himself. Junhwe wasn’t the type to get physical for no logical reason.  
  
Jinhwan shot Junhwe a warning look but the younger sharply answered, “the jerk tried to grope Jinhwan noona.”  
  
Hanbin’s jaw dropped in shock and it took a grand total of Yunhyeong, Donghyuk and Chanwoo to hold their leader back from “finding that asshole and punching him to a pulp”. Bobby couldn’t stop roaring with laughter.  
  
Jinhwan sighed.  
  
  
  
“You’re an idiot.” Jinhwan chided the younger as she carefully rubbed the egg on Junhwe’s bruise. Hanbin had finally calmed down and everyone else had retired to their respective rooms, except for Junhwe and Jinhwan who were in the kitchen. “You’re an idol. You shouldn’t have hit him. What if he had recognized you?”  
  
Junhwe frowned gloomily, upset that he was getting scolded for doing something right. “I don’t care. He tried to grope you!”  
  
“Junhwe.” Jinhwan adomished and the boy fell silent. A pause passed before Jinhwan spoke up, “but thanks, anyways.”  
  
Junhwe diverted his face but Jinhwan could still see the reddening of his cheeks. He gruffly voiced out, “it was nothing.”  
  
Jinhwan smiled to herself before leaning forward and planting a chaste kiss on Junhwe’s bruised cheek. She had the brief satisfaction of seeing Junhwe flushed scarlet before he turned back to her, kissing her properly on the lips.  
  
  
  
After two weeks of being a girl, Jinhwan changed back to a boy without much fuss. She had went to sleep as a girl and woke up to Junhwe’s elated cries of “you’re a boy again!”.  
  
Jinhwan peered down at himself and true enough, his chest was flat once more. For a moment, there was a peace in the dorm until Donghyuk’s shrill screams pierced through the air.  
  
“You’re prettier than I was!”


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yesss, i managed to finish it before it was midnight HAHA hit me with questions on [ask.fm](https://ask.fm/genexieve)

“This is so unfair!” Donghyuk complained loudly before turning on the amused girl seated daintily on the bed. The younger pointed an accusing finger at the brown haired girl who only back angelically, “how are you prettier than me, Yunhyeong hyung?”  
  
“It’s Yunhyeong _noona_ now, Donghyuk,” the grinning girl corrected without any hesitation. Her previously cropped short hair was now long and thick, falling in dark red waves behind her back.  
  
Sputtering incredulously, Donghyuk coloured uncharacteristically before forcing himself to look away from Yunhyeong’s exposed shoulder since the T-shirt that she had wore to bed the previous night, now a tad too large for her smaller figure, had slipped to reveal unblemished skin.  
  
 _Yunhyeong hyung’s really pretty as a girl_ , Donghyuk subconsciously thought as he drank in the elder’s soft, delicate features. An indescribable emotion flared through him and a scowl uncharacteristically appeared on Donghyuk’s face. If truth was to be told, Donghyuk wasn’t exactly sure _why_ was he so upset about Yunhyeong’s appearance.  
  
 _I can’t be jealous of him just because he’s prettier than I was._ The dark haired boy pondered, annoyed at himself and his strange emotions. It was actually kind of ironic how his emotions were the most strangest thing to him instead of his members turning into girls. _Junhwe had also been prettier than me as a girl and I didn’t reacted so strongly so what the heck is wrong with me?_  
  
Still seated on the bed, Yunhyeong stared intently at Donghyuk with an expression of slight confusion on her lovely face. Unwittingly, Yunhyeong touched her own face, musing with no small amount of pride, _guess I’m still good looking as a girl._  
  
“Well,” Hanbin began uncertainly as he watched the pair in mild bafflement at the different expressions on their faces — one extremely upset and the other extremely pleased. _What in the world is going on?_  
  
Clearing his throat to get everyone’s attention, Hanbin shrugged his shoulders before finally deciding, “I guess there shouldn’t be any problems now? You look like you’re the same size as — well — I’m not being creepy or anything but —” His face suddenly red, the leader stumbled over his words nervously as Yunhyeong turned her gaze to him, eyes wide with anticipation.  
  
“Hanbin, you were saying?” Yunhyeong prompted gently, her voice musical like an angel’s, and Hanbin’s voice died in his throat.  
  
For one moment, Hanbin was stuck dumbfounded as he stared at Yunhyeong. Noticing this, Donghyuk’s scowl deepened and he not-so-subtly pinched Bobby to do something useful like stopping the leader from ogling at Yunhyeong.  
  
To be honest, Donghyuk couldn’t really blame the leader. Truly, Yunhyeong as a girl definitely resembled an angel. While Bobby had been confident sexy, Donghyuk nerdy cute, Junhwe model like gorgeous and Jinhwan endearing adorable, Yunhyeong was in another league of her own. She was practically a goddess descended to Earth; here to bless puny mortals with her unearthly beauty and pure goodness, and in the name of the moon, punish all evil... Donghyuk may or may not have been exaggerating and watching too much Sailor Moon.  
  
Snickering at the two widely different reactions from his group members, Bobby swung his arm over the stunned Hanbin. He grinned at Yunhyeong before helpfully translating, “what our beloved leader means is that your boobs are about the same size as Junhwe’s rack so you can just reuse her bras.”  
  
Snapping out of the daze, Hanbin let out a sigh of relief quickly. “Yeah, that’s what I meant.” Then he shot the older boy a pointed look, adding, “just not as crude.”  
  
Bobby only smile wickedly at the leader as Chanwoo, who had been quiet the whole time, gulped audibly, his face pale as milk. He was a good ten feet from Yunhyeong as if that would prevent him from becoming a girl. “It’s my turn next, isn’t it? I don’t want to be a girl.”  
  
“Shut up, Chanwoo,” Junhwe snapped as he smacked the back of the maknae’s head. Chanwoo cursed under his breath but kept silent, his face sullen. It was a pretty common expression nowadays with members transforming into girls like no one’s business. One would have thought that Chanwoo would have already be resigned to his fate.  
  
Pointedly ignoring the maknaes, Jinhwan then spoke up in a kind voice. “Come on, Yunhyeong, let’s go get you a change of clothes.” He extended a helping hand towards the girl who took it with a wide smile.  
  
The mention of clothes redirected Donghyuk’s attention to Yunhyeong’s body and then to her face, and he wanted to bemoan the fact that yes, Yunhyeong was prettier than anyone in the world and she was hence, by default, way out of his league. Unconsciously, Donghyuk couldn’t help but feel that his self esteem was now rock bottom or more specifically, non existent.  
  
“Thanks, Jinhwan hyung.” Yunhyeong piped up, ever cheerful. She jumped to her feet and glanced down at her new body. It was difficult to discern her new body type under her oversized body but at least, Yunhyeong could tell that her chest was indeed similar to Junhwe’s size. But her positivity dimmed when she realized that Donghyuk didn’t seemed to be as happy as her. _Don’t all boys want a pretty girlfriend?_  
  
Jinhwan stared at the girl or to be specific, stared _up_. Even as a female, Yunhyeong still stood a few centimeters taller than the oldest boy. Jinhwan sighed with a small smile as he muttered to himself. “Why am I even surprised?”  
  
“Did you say something?” Yunhyeong inquired politely, innocent as a lamb. Like everything about her, Yunhyeong’s figure was painfully flawless.  
  
“Nothing,” Jinhwan immediately flashed a smile at the girl, thinking on the spot. “I just thought that you should know that you’re really pretty, Yunhyeong.”  
  
At the sweet compliment, Yunhyeong beamed brightly at Jinhwan and Donghyuk pinched Junhwe’s side purposefully. Only instead of Bobby’s easygoing laughter, Junhwe kicked Donghyuk’s shin in retaliation.  
  
 _Ouch_ , Donghyuk complained. He wasn’t sure which was more painful — the sharp jab of pain in his shin or the uneasy lack of self confidence. He was _way_ out of Yunhyeong’s league.  
  
“Junhwe, go get your bras out for Yunhyeong.” Jinhwan commanded, tossing the order over his shoulder, as Yunhyeong and he made their way out of the bedroom with her hand resting on his arm like they were at some formal party.  
  
Donghyuk seethed further at the sight.  
  
“Why me?” Junhwe automatically complained as he shoved Chanwoo forward, the younger nearly tripping and falling on his face. “Get the maknae to do it.”  
  
“Excuse me, I’m the maknae,” Chanwoo pompously declared after regaining his balance. “Not a slave.” He glared daggers at Junhwe for added emphasis.  
  
Yunhyeong turned around to face Junhwe, her perfect pink lips shaped into a pout. “Oh, Junhwe, wouldn’t you please do a favour for me?”  
  
The abrupt change in Junhwe was almost comical as his annoyed expression instanteously disappeared and was replaced a face of absoutel bashfulness. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly before nodding his head, cheeks a faint shade of pink. “Sure, sure — No problem, Yunhyeong noona.”  
  
Pleased, Yunhyeong smiled at the second youngest who then bobbed his head shyly — Donghyuk nearly couldn’t believe his eyes; Junhwe shy? — and disappeared into the bedroom which housed all of their female clothes.  
  
Normally, Donghyuk would be laughing his head off at Junhwe being so obedient but right now, he couldn’t help but feel insecure. Junhwe was taller than him, better looking than him, a better singer than him... Junhwe was his better in every aspect and Donghyuk felt inferior to him.  
  
“That was something new,” Jinhwan remarked, his face unreadable as he watched his boyfriend, before saying the thought that everyone had in their head out aloud.  
  
Curiously, the eldest boy remarked, “you’re awfully alright with the transformation. You’re not panicking or freaking out — you’re just really calm. Like _really_ calm.”  
  
“You were also calm during yours,” Yunhyeong pointed out.  
  
“That’s different.” Jinhwan retorted back, thinking back to his time as a girl. “I was calmed because I had already resigned myself to being a girl.”  
  
“You say it like being a girl is a huge problem but it’s not. It’s not even a problem.” Yunhyeong grinned back, optimistically asking. “What’s wrong with being a girl? I think it’s going to be a very nice experience.”  
  
  
  
As a girl, Yunhyeong wasn’t ridiculously tall like how Junhwe was but she also wasn’t ridiculously short like Jinhwan. Instead, Yunhyeong stood at a nice 167 centimetres. She was also beautiful beyond belief — her skin was flawless, her eyes big and filled with innocence, her lips kissable and plump, her cheeks rosy and pink.  
  
When she walked, Yunhyeong did so with grace with her back straight as a ruler and her thick hair tumbling down her long, slender neck in large ringlets. Her mane was a burgundy red and the most curly out of the members. It fell to the middle of her chest which were a respectable size, slightly smaller than Junhwe’s bosom, but it only added to her etherealness.  
  
Like Jinhwan, Yunhyeong decided to take on the challenge of the female clothing herself and without any external help — trust me, Donghyuk tried to offer his assistance, he really did — but unlike Jinhwan, she appeared to have no problem with it. At the very least, no one heard her utter profanities like Jinhwan did.  
  
When she finally emerged from the bedroom, Donghyuk’s jaw dropped in shock from the sofa. Yunhyeong knew that she looked angelic and doll like and she dressed accordingly in a frilly and lacy dress, with white stockings and kitten heels. While Jinhwan had looked adorable, Yunhyeong was dainty and exquisite in her baby blue dress and — _was she wearing make up?_  
  
“Yunhyeong hyung!” Donghyuk squeaked, his voice high as if he was going through puberty all over again, when the elder sashayed prettily towards him. “You looked amazing!”  
  
“Thank you, Donghyuk,” Yunhyeong smiled sweetly, ignoring the masculine honourific in favour of taking a seat beside the younger boy. “You’re so sweet.”  
  
“I — I —” Donghyuk stammered nervously, as his eyes focused on Yunhyeong’s lovely face. It was actually kind of ridiculous how jumpy and skittish Donghyuk was, considering how far the two had already been in their relationship. Then again, Yunhyeong had been a male and not a female and somehow, that changed the dynamics of their relationship and rendered Donghyuk a hopeless lovesick fool.  
  
“The thing is, my hair’s a mess and it’s really annoying.” Yunhyeong whined as her fingers dragged through her tangled hair. It was a complete mess after sleeping and changing of outfits. “Do you think you can help me with it?”  
  
 _Help you? Me, a mortal, help you, a goddess?_ Donghyuk gaped at the expectant Yunhyeong. Before he knew it, he was agreeing and Yunhyeong was beaming at him and — _were her eyes twinkling?_  
  
 _I can die right now and I wouldn’t regret anything._  
  
  
  
It turned out that Donghyuk’s idea of help was calling Suhyun and it turned out that that was the worst idea ever.  
  
“No, no — Suhyun — ouch, ouch, _ouch_ —”  
  
Hanbin eyed Donghyuk dubiously as he walked past the younger male, asking. “Did you just set Suhyun on Yunhyeong noona?”  
  
“Suhyun — be gentler please — _fuck_ —”  
  
“I didn’t mean to!” Donghyuk protested defensively, looking up at the leader. He was seated with his back against the bedroom Yunhyeong and Suhyun were in. “Yunhyeong hyung asked me to help him with his hair and I panicked, okay? Do you know how intimidating beautiful Yunhyeong hyung is right now? I’m going to die of a heart attack if I get too close to him.”  
  
“Ouch, Suhyun!”  
  
Hanbin glanced at the bedroom door where it sounded like Yunhyeong was getting murdered instead of having her hair brushed. “It sounds like she’s going to die before you do, though.”  
  
“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”  
  
“He’s going to kill me first,” Donghyuk corrected with dull distress, looking as if he was already thinking of his funeral.  
  
“Kim Dong _hyuk_!”  
  
Hanbin winced at the sound of his member’s name and he promised. “I’ll get you lilies.”  
  
  
  
Yunhyeong was most decidedly _not_ pleased. Her plan of getting Donghyuk alone into the bedroom had failed, backfired in fact. Instead, she was unwillingly forced to undergo a tortuous session of hair brushing courtesy of a gleeful Suhyun whom Yunhyeon was pretty sure used _way_ more force than required of her.  
  
“Does he not find me attractive anymore?” Yunhyeong mused thoughtfully, peering at herself in the training studio’s mirror. Like everyone else, the red haired girl was still required to go for dance practices.  
  
“Well, he is gay.” Yunhyeong pointed out to herself as she stared at a sweaty Donghyuk through the mirror. She let her eyes sweep appreciatively at her boyfriend’s body and then scowled at how distant Donghyuk had been recently.  
  
It has been a day since Yunhyeong changed and Donghyuk was pointedly avoiding her whenever he could. Even when she slipped into his bed and snuggled close to him, Donghyuk had the audacity to leave the bedroom entirely and take the sofa in the living room instead.  
  
“Am I that unattractive, Kim Donghyuk?” Yunhyeong hissed indignantly. She was probably a bit too vicious than she intended for Chanwoo gave her a confused glance.  
  
At that moment, the training room burst open and Minho appeared at the forefront of his members. He practically flashed to a stunned Yunhyeong’s side as he complimented her, “Yunhyeong, you’re so beautiful!”  
  
“Thanks,” Yunhyeong smiled albeit with some uncertainty. Her eyes darted to a suddenly sullen Donghyuk and she bit back a smirk of triumph.  
  
Next to her, Minho was still spazzing as he circled around Yunhyeong like a lovesick hawk. “No but seriously, Yunhyeong, you’re so beautiful. You’re my type of girl, you’re definitely are.” He was blabbering on, completely oblivious to a glaring Jinwoo behind him.  
  
An idea sparked to life in Yunhyeong’s mind and she turned on a megawatt smile, facing the besotted Minho. She batted her naturally long eyelashes for added effect as she asked, “Minho oppa, can you take me out shopping?”  
  
Minho grinned back, puppy like, and Jinwoo scowled nastily before joining an annoyed Donghyuk by the side.  
  
“I was prettier as Rachel.” Jinwoo muttered under his breath, more to himself than to anyone.  
  
  
  
“I’m back!” Yunhyeong’s melodic voice rang throughout the dorm as she entered it with her arms full of bags. She flashed a triumphant grin as the members turned to her with surprise in their eyes.  
  
“What all those?” Junhwe asked curiously as he took the bags from Yunhyeong. He peeked into one of them and exclaimed in delight, “beef?”  
  
At the sound of the prized meat, the other members hurried to the dining table expectantly as Yunhyeong smiled smugly. “Minho oppa treated us to beef and pork. We’re having a feast today!” She announced enthusiastically.  
  
Then, Yunhyeong’s excitement dimmed ever so slightly when she noticed that Donghyuk was still seated on the sofa. _Boys_ , Yunhyeong sighed in exasperation before grabbing a bag and making her way towards the younger.  
  
Upon spotting Yunhyeong heading his way, Donghyuk started to leave but the elder practically flung herself onto his lap and pinned him to the sofa.  
  
“So,” Yunhyeong began, her voice as casual as always, as she shifted in her new seat. “We walked past that Japanese stall that you liked and I got you this!”  
  
Yunhyeong thrusted the bag in her hand into Donghyuk’s face and under her insistent eyes, he put his hand inside it. Surprise blossomed on his face as Donghyuk gasped, “sashimi? Sushi?”  
  
“I know they’re your favourite,” Yunhyeong pipped up cheerfully before her gaze grew heavy as she locked eyes with Donghyuk. “Let’s eat them in the bedroom.”  
  
And for once, Donghyuk didn’t disagree.  
  
  
  
It was a surprise to Yunhyeong to find herself a him two days later. It was probably the shortest transformation among the members and while he liked being a girl, Yunhyeong was still glad to be himself again.  
  
Not to mention, Donghyuk would finally get over his stupid idea of Yunhyeong being out of his league.  
  
Endearingly, Yunhyeong stared at the boy lying asleep beside him and leaned forward to give him a wake up kiss when he was rudely interrupted by —  
  
“Was that _Bobby_ hyung?” Donghyuk sleepily asked, jolted awake from the shout of glee of “YESSS!” Yunhyeong shrugged his bare shoulders in response, as clueless as he was.  
  
“Guys, Hanbin’s a girl!”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at my livejournal [g_evelyn](http://g-evelyn.livejournal.com/tag/au:%20girls). hit me with questions on [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/genexieve) and follow me on [tumblr](http://ohmygen.tumblr.com/) / [instagram](https://instagram.com/genexieve/) haha


End file.
